


The Bad Day

by Kejonida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Snape comes home to find an unwelcome guest in his home.





	The Bad Day

Severus Snape was walking home after a long day of interrogations from the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had better appreciate the lengths he went to for him. He just hoped that the Dark Lord trusted him now.

It was raining and raindrops were getting all over Snape’s head. He hated the rain, but he had forgotten to bring a coat with him so he would have to get wet. He couldn’t shield himself with magic since he was in an all muggle neighborhood, how he hated the that rule, so he would have to dry himself when he got home.

He went to open up his door but found it to already be unlocked. This meant someone had broken into his house. They picked the wrong day to mess with him. Snape took out his wand and went to investigate. Just then he heard someone enter into the room and he quickly shoved the person up against the nearest wall and held his wand to their neck. 

He was surprised to see a very familiar fat and cowardly rat in his grip. It was Peter Pettigrew, no doubt the Dark Lord had sent his minion to spy on him. However, he wanted to have some fun with his old school rival. Sure Peter wasn’t the main one who bullied him, but he could never stand Peter’s smug, laughing face when James and Sirius were taunting him.

“What are you doing in my home?” Snape asked threateningly.

“The Dark Lord has sent me to be your servant.” Peter explained, whimpering.

“No, try again.” Snape dug the wand tip even deeper into Peter’s neck.

“Believe what you will, but I am sure the Dark Lord would not be pleased if he knew you had hurt me.” Peter said, but Snape could tell he was still afraid.

Snape knew that he was correct, though, and he lowered his wand. “Fine, make yourself useful and get me some tea.” Snape snapped and Peter ran off. Yes Dumbledore better appreciate everything Snape did for him.


End file.
